Tombstone
|home = New York City |height = 6'7" |weight = 385 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = *Superhuman strength *Nigh-invulnerability *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant *Proficient with firearms |voice actor = Corey Jones |original appearance = Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616) }} Lonnie Lincoln, also known by his alias Tombstone, is a minor antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a drug trafficker and biker gang leader who is shown working for Mister Negative. Tombstone is voiced by Corey Jones. History ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Tombstone is first seen during the mission Dinner Date when Mary Jane Watson sneaks into a building owned by Mister Negative. It is discovered by her that he was hired by the crime boss to construct an APC for the Inner Demons, and the player needs to sneak around him in order to gain access to said information in his office. During the mission, he throws a mechanic named Rick out of his office through a glass window. Rick was the welder for the APC, but wanted to abandon the job, claiming Li would never notice the imperfections. After tempting Rick to shoot him, Tombstone stomps on Rick's head, killing him. Tombstone is next seen in side missions where he is using the money sent by Li to smuggle or bribe the same chemicals that gave him his invulnerability from Alchemax. He manages to create a formula to provide temporary invulnerability for his gang. He labels the formula Grave Dust, planning to supply it to the criminal underworld. Spider-Man reverse-engineers a tracker to show him Tombstone's shipments. He stops a truck and defeats the biker gang, and discovers empty Alchemax barrels. Spider-Man heads to the Alchemax plant where he defeats the Demons who had taken control of it. The biker gang attacks, using Grave Dust to become invulnerable. Spider-Man discovers it wears off eventually, and defeats the gang. He studies the inhalers they used and creates a counter-drug. Tombstone is confronted by Spider-Man at the garage. He calls in the rest of his gang but they are defeated. Spider-Man then forces him to breathe the counter-drug and he becomes normal slowly. He is defeated by Spider-Man, receiving a gash on the cheek and is arrested by the police. Characteristics Tombstone is a tall, heavy, African-American man. While his pale skin tone suggests albinism, it is actually the result of exposure to chemicals in his youth, which bleached his skin and granted him his powers. Being the leader of a biker gang, Tombstone is ruthless and brutish. He is not much of a strategist, preferring to rely on his brute strength rather than having to come up with a plan. He is also very unforgiving, as shown when he kills a fellow biker for failing to correctly repair a vehicle for him. Despite his nature as a criminal and his hatred of Spider-Man, he does appear to have a good amount of respect for him. After Spider-Man defeats him in combat, Tombstone commends the hero's fighting skills and tells him he is looking forward to when they battle once again. Tombstone possesses superhuman strength and is able to lift heavy objects with ease. He also appears to be highly resistant to physical injury, capable of taking a gunshot to the head without any noticeable harm. Aside from these advantages, he is extremely skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat and firearms. Original appearance Tombstone first appeared in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #36 (March 1988). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses